


Sea

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, may is +18 okay just for the records, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: ¿Alguna vez he estado entre tus opciones?





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

> vale al principio solo había subido esto a wattpad pero mira me la suda a joderse

* * *

 

 

**08. There's always a choice.**

 

 

 _i._  Sé por qué me has citado. Nunca nos vemos en la playa a no ser que sea algo importante.

 _ii_. Tengo las zapatillas en las manos y los pies sumergidos en el agua, observando como las olas se deshacen en espuma cuando chocan contra mis piernas. Me río como una niña pequeña y tú sonríes. Es una sonrisa triste.

 _iii_. "Voy a marcharme, May."

 _iv_. Me giro despacio y te miro sin decir nada. Imagino que esperabas que rompiese a llorar, que te pidiese que te quedases o que me llevases contigo, cualquier cosa. Pero no silencio.

 _v_. Supe desde el primer momento que enamorarme de ti sería el peor de mis errores, pero volvería a cometerlo una y mil veces más.

 _vi_. Salgo despacio del agua y me agacho delante de ti, sonriendo. Me miras con lástima y me revuelves el pelo como si fuese una chiquilla. El pecho se me encoge un poquito. Para ti solo soy una niña, nunca seré suficiente.

 _vii_. "Espero que allá fuera encuentres lo que aquí no pudiste hallar", te respondo. Me miras y, con una sonrisa de medio lado, asientes. Sabemos que no volveré a verte pronto.

 _viii_. Siempre hay una opción. 

 _ix_. Y sé que yo nunca seré la que elijas. 

 _x._ Que vaya bien, Steven. Por favor, no te olvides de mí.


End file.
